be still, my cheating haert
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: After all, what could be more romantic than this? Sneaking away after a televised wedding ceremony, leaving the bride inside some hotel and going off to have his honeymoon on a discreet place with his male childhood friend? (Iwaizumi/Oikawa, IwaOi) (AKA: Iwaizumi's married to someone else, but he's still with Oikawa anyway)


**•••**

Friends don't usually meet every day for dinner or drinks, especially if those two friends are grown men have wildly different careers and most especially if one of those men was just recently married.

Usually.

Normally.

Typically.

It's just that there's nothing usual, normal, or typical with their type of friendship.

"So? How did you get here to agree to let you go?"

"Does it even matter?"

"It totally does!" Oikawa's still too damn sparkly for his taste, his chosen disguise of oversized glasses and long coat not enough to hide his aura. "After all, you're supposed to be with her on this honey moon, right, Iwa-chan?"

"You do know that it's just an arranged marriage, right?"

"I know! I was even your best man, after all~"

It's a small mercy that Oikawa actually waits until they reach the anonymously-booked hotel room before removing his glasses and his coat. Thanks to the combination of his enviably amazing skills and annoyingly good looks, his popularity is at an all-time high after winning a gold medal from the Olympics. With his face plastered on countless billboards, there's no telling what kind of chaos it will cause if someone recognizes him in this cheap hotel near some no-name beach.

For the sake of Oikawa's career and for the sake of the Iwaizumi family, their lifelong friendship has been reduced to this.

"I bet she changed her mind about wanting to go with you when she saw this place, huh?" Oikawa pokes at the chipped walls, paint peeled off and stains on full display. The room is far from cozy, with one queen-sized bed in the middle, taking up most of the space. There's very sparse furniture and the bathroom looks like it has starred in some horror movie. Iwaizumi's bride, the heir to the Sakura Conglomerate, isn't someone who can stand such cheapness. Oikawa doesn't love anything else more than this for now.

"You never shut up," Iwaizumi hisses, but he tugs at Oikawa's arms still, drawing the other to the bed that squeaks noisily when both of their bodies land on it, "shitty Oikawa."

"You're so romantic, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa kisses Iwaizumi anyway, even if the other doesn't have a romantic bone in his body. After all, what could be more romantic than this? Sneaking away after a televised wedding ceremony, leaving the bride inside some swanky hotel and going off to have his honeymoon on a discreet place with his male childhood friend?

**• be still, my cheating heart;**

"Doesn't this friend of yours know that you're busy, Hajime?"

"This is really important, Keiko."

"…More important than me…?"

"Stay out of my way."

Iwaizumi blames the architect's poor planning for making the doorway of such a huge mansion so annoyingly cramped. He can't leave his bedroom as long as Keiko is bodily blocking the door, not unless he shoves her away. He doesn't want to end up doing that, because scandals are expensive and his father might suffer from another heart attack if something that stressful happens.

He looks at the time on his cellphone screen and curses—Oikawa's probably dancing on top of a table now, flashing strangers and traumatizing his teammates. His team has lost against Kageyama's just a couple of hours ago and Oikawa's too stubborn to properly learn the way to manage his frustrations. While it's great that he doesn't train until he faints from exhaustion now (no thanks to him asking a favor from Bokuto and Kuroo to help keep Oikawa in line in their team), Oikawa's new method of coping now involves copious amounts of alcohol that Bokuto and Kuroo encourage. It's a miracle their team still hasn't been buried in a mass of indecent photos and embarrassing scandals, but they do have Akaashi to thank for his vigilant management of the team.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi can only do so much though. And honestly, Iwaizumi doesn't feel too good entrusting Oikawa to those three or to anyone else really. Oikawa's charm has grown more effective over the years and nobody is completely immune. Oikawa could play them if he really wanted to – and Iwaizumi needs to stop him from doing something stupider than usual.

He keeps quiet and watches Keiko intently. Keiko lets her guard down after two minutes of staring, probably thinking that she's won this round. Iwaizumi's waiting for that moment though, so the moment that she takes a step away from the door, he quickly outmaneuvers her and practically runs from away from his house, ignoring the yells from his bedroom. He can deal with her outrage and her father's disappointment tomorrow.

For now, Oikawa needs him.

-

"Maybe you should invite Tooru-kun for dinner here sometime, instead of you guys always going out."

Iwaizumi smothers a laugh at that. He's not sure if he finds it hilarious that Keiko has apparently changed her tune about the so-called "Tooru-kun" when she learns that he's actually the heartthrob setter from Japan's Volleyball National Team. Or maybe it's funnier that she thinks she can lure Oikawa with her non-existent charms, since she's being neglected by her husband. It's cruel to laugh though, stupid idea or not, so he doesn't. But then again, Oikawa has been asking to be invited to this home, because he thinks it would be a riot to defile his marriage while inside the bedroom that he's supposedly sharing with his wife.

"Oikawa's schedule is pretty hectic right now, so maybe next time."

"Hectic? But you still see each other every day, right?"

That's true.

Even during the times when Oikawa needs to go abroad for some international tournament, Iwaizumi manages to bullshit his way into finding a reason to be out of the country as well. It's a wonder nobody else (aside from the ones who have known them in their elementary-middle school-high school-college days, that is) has gotten wind of their relationship, but maybe there's real merit in getting Akaashi's help with managing the paparazzi for them.

"I'll ask him," Iwaizumi says instead, rolling his eyes. He's never in the mood to argue with anyone else but Oikawa. He's especially wary of getting into arguments with Keiko, because she's spoiled and throws unholy tantrums when she doesn't get her way. Iwaizumi has wondered, more than once, why was he always saddled with brats masquerading (rather poorly, might he add) as adults.

-

Iwaizumi seriously wonders how could Keiko have missed Oikawa when he was there at their wedding as the best man, but that's probably just one of the many tasteless jokes in this world. Right now, his wife is flirting non-stop with his childhood-friend-slash-lover, while said person is boldly playing (or attempting to) footsie with him.

Iwaizumi glares at Oikawa, silently willing the other to stop, to no avail. Oikawa's all razor-sharp smiles today, his charm cranked up high to the point that Iwaizumi can actually see sparkles floating by his face. He can never understand the satisfaction that Oikawa feels from manipulating the feelings of the gullible ones, but he figures that his punishment for daring to pursue his heart is to deal with this headache-inducing moron.

"Do you train often, Tooru-kun?" The fake eyelashes are probably so heavy that they make her eyes look permanently droopy. Iwaizumi wonders why are there still girls who use that kind of make-believe 'improvements' on their faces. "You have such lovely muscles!"

Wisely, Iwaizumi keeps the wine away from their table. It seems that it's futile though, what with the way his wife appears to be drunk on her own delusions. Oikawa goads her and indulges her, letting her run her perfectly manicured fingers all over his biceps.

Iwaizumi focuses on drinking his espresso and keeping himself from vomiting at the display.

Keiko looks at him smugly.

Well. If Keiko is happy to think that he's acting like this because he's jealous that his best friend is taking his wife away right in front of his eyes… well, this visit might not be such a big disaster after all.

-

"You never get tired of doing stupid shit, huh?"

Iwaizumi asks and doesn't wait for a response as he pushes in, slamming Oikawa into the bed with brutal force. Oikawa mewls at the rough treatment, but Iwaizumi knows that he enjoys it, because he's a masochistic little shit who loves riling him up so he will be punished like this.

After the not-so-disastrous dinner at one of the mansions that the Iwaizumi family got to keep in exchange for signing away their only son's life to the Sakura Conglomerate, the two of them are now back in Oikawa's sound-proofed penthouse suite, registered under a nondescript name, courtesy again of Akaashi.

Iwaizumi hates getting swept into Oikawa's antics, but he allows himself to give in this time, because he wants to mark this man as his all over again. His eyes blur as his fingers hungrily trace the path that Keiko has mapped earlier today, overriding the perfectly manicured fingernails with the callused fingers of someone who's used to sports and hard work.

Millions of fans all over the world will probably kill for a chance to see their idol debauched like this, but it's something that Iwaizumi will not give up – hasn't given up, even in the face of his family's future and marriage. Iwaizumi won't blame them – there's something captivating about seeing someone who acts like a cool and collected captain is actually someone who whines and moans loudly whenever Iwaizumi's hands brush suggestively over his weeping cock, someone who gets lost in the pleasure that only Iwaizumi can provide him.

"—chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan—"

Oikawa chants his name like a madman, his right cheek dragged against the bedsheets with each thrust. Sweat makes the thin shirt that Oikawa's half-wearing nearly transparent.

Come morning, and Iwaizumi will probably regret this – not because he slept with Oikawa, because that has happened, like, a thousand times by now, but because he has allowed himself to lose control when's the one who's supposed to get it all together. But the morning is still a couple of hours away.

There are still a lot of problems, problems that he should be concerned about and shouldn't be ignoring in the heat of the moment.

For now, this moment is only for the two of them.

-

Friends don't usually meet every day for dinner or drinks, especially if those two friends are grown men have wildly different careers and most especially if one of those men was just recently married.

Usually.

Normally.

Typically.

It's just that there's nothing usual, normal, or typical with their type of relationship.

But that's more than fine.

They wouldn't want it any other way.

**••• end**


End file.
